


exo drabbles

by pandaTapJR



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/pseuds/pandaTapJR
Summary: ??? take this, too





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t particularly care just _how_ much you think you’ve managed to acclimate yourself to Seoul during the school breaks you spent here,” Minseok says seriously, finger still pointing accusingly at Luhan. “But until you try some street food, you’ll never be more than just a Seoulmate wannabe.”

 

“ _Seoulmate_ ,” Luhan sputters, pounding himself on the chest to prevent a rather untimely death by choking. “That’s so _gay_.”

 

“And so am I, but I don’t see you complaining about _that_.” Minseok lets his arm drop down to his side, throwing the nearest thing (which happened to be an unopened bottle of beer) at his useless friend. “Now clean yourself up and let’s go, we’re taking you to experience Seoul’s nightlife.”

 

“Who is this ‘we’ you’re talking about?” Luhan mutters, nervous.

 

“Junmyeon and Sehun and Chanyeol. And us,” he adds as an afterthought. “Mostly them, though, since they’ve been here their entire lives. We’re just along for the ride.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae wonders if, years after they disband, anyone would look through the boxes hidden up in their attics - packed full of old objects that were once more important to them than the world - and chance upon their old copy of an album or two. He wonders if they’d take the time to stop and think about where EXO has gone, how the members are doing now.

  
He wonders if any of their now-avid fans would remember a time when EXO, a boy band 12 members strong (in spirit, in heart and mind, if not in body), ruled half the world with their music.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae swallows. The entire premise of him risking this hookup had been the site’s promise of “No strings, no problem,” but now that the night is over and he’s about to leave the man (the stranger, his brain butts in, as brutally honest as always, in a last ditch attempt to convince him to go without looking back) alone in a shitty hotel room, he can’t help but feel a twinge of regret in his heart. (Not regret, that’s not the right word, more of a feeling bordering pity but without the condescension.)

 

He knows he shouldn’t, that he’s breaking the first and most important rule of one-night stands, but when Jongdae leaves that night, he leaves behind more than just a number and a note.

  
AU where a company hooks people up for one-night stands with the promise of “no strings, no problem.” A hooker and an idol spend the night together, one risking his career and one with nothing left to lose, and our story starts from there.


	4. Chapter 4

“That Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun growls. “Is a fucking menace.”

-enemies to friends to lovers college/university au


	5. Chapter 5

The first snowfall of the year is always Minseok's favorite, when the ground is still warm enough to keep the roads clean and clear while the trees grow heavy with snow, and the leftover heat of summer lingers comfortably in his body, easily shucking off the chill of winter.

 

It's times like this - when the world is blanketed in cold and silence - that he can feel the others, glowing bright and burning against the chill blue backdrop of the rest of the world.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama/exodus superpowers!au


End file.
